Cheetahs Never Prosper
by Shelly Lane
Summary: Since there's a cheetah in the Broadway musical and a lot of cheetahs in "Lion King 2," I thought someone should do a story from a cheetah's point of view. Anyway, a cheetah mother describes raising her family in a world where only 10 percent of cheetah cubs survive to adulthood (mostly because other animals eat them).
1. Lions

**Lions**

As the sun began to sink over the horizon, I grew even more uneasy. We cheetahs prefer to hunt by day. Larger, fiercer animals often sleep during the hottest part of the day, and we don't see as well in the dark as they do. That being, it makes sense for us to catch our prey when the sun is much higher in the sky.

In the distance, I could hear the whooping of hyenas as they rallied for their next hunt. I shuddered, remembering how many siblings I had lost to the roving packs. I only had one brother left.

A blue speck fluttered overhead, landing on a tree limb just above me. "Good evening, madame!"

"Good evening, Zazu," I responded. "What brings the king's majordomo to the waterhole at such a late hour?"

"One of the cubs is missing," he informed me.

I nodded sympathetically. "A real shame, but if you'll excuse me, there's a herd of impalas just beyond that acacia grove, and they'd never expect a cheetah to attack them at such an hour, so I believe I have a good chance of gaining a meal. I haven't eaten all week!"

"Now see here!" he scolded. "It's a rather poor subject who does not care about matters of utmost importance to her king!"

"It's a rather poor king who does not care about matters of utmost importance to his subjects!" I retorted.

"The Circle of Life has given you what you need to survive," he argued. "The leopards have the ability to climb trees. The lions have their great strength. You cheetahs have your impressive speed."

"You hornbills have your long speeches," I added, rolling my eyes.

"Do you blame the king for your inability to find food?"

I shook my head. "For that, I do not blame him. It is, as you have said, all part of the Circle of Life. However, my species has nine reasons to find fault with him."

"What do you mean?!" he demanded.

"With all due respect due the king's majordomo, by the time we sort this out, the impala herd will be halfway to the gorge. The sun is also setting more quickly than I'd care to realize, and I wouldn't care to meet with any hyenas at such an hour."

As I began walking away, I heard him call, "If you see the missing lion cub, you are to inform the king at once!"

I didn't have time for this. It wasn't that I didn't care about the cub. Alone on the savanna, it would be an easy dinner for almost any creature that ate meat. However, why should I care about lion cubs when only one out of every ten cheetahs was fortune to survive long enough to reach adulthood, many dying within their first three months of life? I knew many lion cubs died young as well; however, since Mufasa had become king, all cubs of the pride had survived.

"Will you pity your other subjects?" one of my friends had begged him. "We cheetahs eat gazelles and other small antelope. We are usually unable to kill zebras and wildebeests as you lions do. You see we are in no competition for food. Is there nothing you can do so more cheetah cubs will be able to reach adulthood?"

"I will see what I can do," he had responded.

Perhaps he had forgotten. Perhaps more pressing issues had taken up his time. Perhaps he didn't trust cheetahs or wasn't sure what to do to help us. For whatever reason, Mufasa hadn't done anything to reduce the mortality rate among our kind, so on average, nine out of every ten cheetah cubs continued to die when they had barely begun to live. This was why every cheetah mother said our species had nine reasons to find fault with him.

Trying unsuccessfully to cast aside such cruel odds, I closed in on the herd I had been trailing. At this point, most cheetahs would crouch low to the ground and stalk their prey, one step at a time, taking several minutes to cover a short distance. Then there would be a tremendous burst of speed, perhaps followed by sheer exhaustion, but hopefully rewarded with a meal.

However, by hunting at sundown, I was already proving myself to be different than most cheetahs. Noting a low branch on the nearest tree, I slipped up as quietly as I could, hoping there were no leopards in the area who had the same idea.

"Oh no!" I exclaimed. "Not them! This is really too much!"

The impalas raised their heads and glanced around, trying to figure out who had spoken. They didn't seem too surprised to see a cheetah in a tree. After all, we can climb; we're just not nearly as skilled at it as leopards. The impalas stared at me, ready to bolt at my first movement.

"How humiliating!" I whined. "To be trapped is bad enough, but to be seen by an impala herd is unbearable!"

They continued to stare. I lowered my head and sighed, risking the chance of losing sight of the herd by turning my face away from them.

"I never thought I'd see the day!" one exclaimed. "The Circle of Life has allowed us to see a cheetah that will starve to death, although surrounded by food!"

"She won't starve," another impala argued. "Another animal will finish her off first."

"Let us be off!" one of the wiser herd members suggested. "We must be grateful that this predator is trapped, but she may find a way to free herself! If we leave at once, we should be safe when she is on the ground once more!"

"She's not going anywhere! You don't see something like this every day, and there's plenty of good grazing here!"

"No, he's right!" yet another impala argued. "Even if she can't get us, another predator will hear her complaints. It wouldn't comfort me to be eaten by a hyena rather than a cheetah!"

As they continued to debate whether or not they should stay a while or leave immediately, they didn't notice that I slowly turned to face them, inching my way along the tree limb. In a method of hunting that was rarely, if ever, used by other members of my species, I sprang from the branch, landing on the back of the nearest impala and quickly seizing its throat. As the rest of the herd fled for their lives, I prepared to enjoy what would be my first meal that week.

I had taken only a few bites before I saw a jackal running past with something in its mouth. I easily caught up to him.

"What do you have there?" I asked, running beside him easily, for his speed during a full sprint was nothing more than a light jog for me.

He stopped long enough to spit out what he was carrying. "It's a lion cub, and I'll thank you to mind your own business!"

I frowned. "I didn't know jackals ate young lions."

"It's not our typical diet," he agreed, "but hunting has been hard lately. I'll take what I can get."

The baby lion squirmed and mewed. It was still alive, and it seemed relatively unharmed.

Seeing an opportunity even better than a meal, I made an offer. "Give me the cub, and you may help yourself to the impala I have just killed."

He eyed it greedily. "What's in it for you?!"

"I've eaten too many impalas lately, and I'd give anything for something fresh and tender on the palate!"

The jackal licked his lips. "Lady, it's a bargain!"

"A real pleasure!" I smiled and picked up the lion cub.

When I had covered some distance, I found a place where hyenas would be unable to sneak up on me. Making sure no other predators were in the area, I set the cub on the ground to rest.

"Are you alright?" I asked. "Are you hurt?"

The poor little creature was crying. "Not eat me! Wan' go home! Where Mommy?!"

"Don't cry, little one." I began licking the top of its head gently. "I won't eat you. I'm going to take you back home to your mother."

Hearing a distant roar, I grinned. This was going to be easier than I thought!

"You're going to be a ransom, sweetheart," I told the cub.

"What a wansom?" it asked.

"It means I'm going to pretend to be mean, but I won't really hurt you. I just need to talk to the king."

"You talk wiff king, I go home to Mommy?"

"Of course, darling." I began singing the lullaby that I used to soothe my own cubs, and the poor baby lion began closing its eyes as it snuggled closer to me, gradually drifting off to sleep.

My song was cut short when King Mufasa came charging toward me.

"One more step, and I go for the throat!" I warned.

He snarled with rage. "Give her back!"

"No! By the laws of the great Circle of Life, I have captured my quarry. I am not required to give her back."

"Will you not obey your king?! Return the cub to her pride! Her mother is beside herself with worry!"

"I don't have to!" I retorted. "She is the only food I have captured all week!"

"You leave me no choice but to…!"

"Fight me?" I asked. "You're stronger, but I'm quicker. In the time it takes you to cover the remaining distance between us, I could kill the cub."

"What's this about?!" he demanded brusquely.

"It's as I told you. I'm hungry."

"I have a buffalo," he offered. "That's enough food to last a cheetah several days, providing she is clever enough not to have it stolen by other animals. I'll bring it here if you will return the cub."

I shook my head. "The king's word is no good."

His roar was deafening.

"You lions can't be trusted," I continued. "If you could, I would be willing to bargain with you."

The king fixed a baleful lower my direction, but I met his gaze without blinking.

"What sort of bargain?" he asked.

"If you solemnly vowed on your honor as king that neither you nor any members of your pride would kill any cheetah cubs, I would allow this lion cub to return to her mother, and I would not torment any of the other cubs."

"I give my word," he replied. "Now give me the cub."

"No." I sighed. "It's as I said. The king's word is no good. I need proof that the king remembers his promise to such a lowly subject."

"What proof did you have in mind?"

"Starting today, let a large carcass be left near the waterhole at sunset every week. It must be on the same day and at the same hour, and you must leave it in the same place. Otherwise, another animal may steal it before I so much as notice it, and I'll think you have broken your word."

I could tell Mufasa was getting tired of my demands, but he said nothing.

"When I see my meal," I continued, "I will remember that the king is still honoring his vow and that no lion in his pride will harm any young cheetahs. I will then remember my part of the bargain, and I will cause no trouble for the young lions, nor will I chase them away from their kills if I am hungry, and I will allow the very young cubs to use me as a target during their pouncing lessons."

He was still furious, but he nodded.

"However, if ever I fail to see a carcass, I will proclaim throughout the Pride Lands that King Mufasa has broken his word, and I cannot guarantee that I will be as willing to bargain the next time a lion cub's life is in my paws." I smiled. "I will meet you at the waterhole in one hour. You will bring the buffalo that you offered, and I will bring the cub."

"Unharmed!"

"Naturally," I agreed.

An hour later, the lion cub was sleeping comfortably between my paws as I sat on my favorite rock near the waterhole, watching the lionesses drag a buffalo carcass toward me.

"Is this a good location?" one asked.

I nodded. "That will do nicely. Thank you."

"Now will you please give back my cub?! I love her more than my own life!"

"Madame, she is yours, and I have not harmed her. In fact, I saved her life. The jackal who originally stole her would have killed her."

The lioness nearly cried with joy as she embraced her cub. "But if you meant her no harm, why did you…?"

"I too am a mother," I answered. "I would do anything to keep my own cubs alive, and now they are safe from lion attacks. You may think me cruel, but I don't mind being thought of as wicked, as long as I know my cubs will live."

I knew the lionesses would hate me for the rest of their lives for my evil trickery, but it didn't matter. King Mufasa had given his word that if I returned the cub to the pride unharmed, meat would be left by the waterhole each week as a sign that the cheetah cubs of the kingdom would not be killed by lions. The first phase of my plan had worked nicely.


	2. Hyenas

**Hyenas**

As soon as the lions were gone, I walked the short distance to the Elephant Graveyard. I could feel my heart in my throat, for I was walking directly toward hyena territory, and the sun had already disappeared. I knew how skilled hyenas were at hunting by night, and that a single hyena could easily murder a cheetah.

When I reached the northern border of the Pride Lands, I got as close to the Elephant Graveyard as I dared without setting paw across the boundary. I could hear low growls and high, staccato squeals.

Summoning all my courage, I shouted, "Hail Queen Shenzi, valiant ruler of the noble hyenas!"

Just as I had expected, a dark form skulked from the shadows toward me, approaching the boundary of the Elephant Graveyard, but not daring to cross into the Pride Lands. The hyena stared at me, no doubt wondering why a cheetah would be so bold.

"Why are you here?!" he demanded.

"Tell the queen I bring a gift!" I stated. "If it pleases her to grant my request, perhaps I will be able to bring such a present every week!"

"What kind of gift?"

"I have a buffalo carcass."

His eyes widened. "How much has been eaten already? Do you offer our queen mere scraps?"

"Only a few mouthfuls have been swallowed. I offer her nearly an entire buffalo."

The hyena frowned. "How did a cheetah kill a buffalo?"

I grinned. "I'm an excellent huntress, for my wits are even faster than my sprint!"

"Wait here. I'll get her."

In less time than it would take to describe the event, Shenzi stood before me.

"What's this I hear about you giving me a buffalo?" she asked eagerly.

"Hyenas are a clever species," I began. "They know how to get enough food for their large clans. They know if they were to eat a cheetah cub, it would only be a mouthful for one hyena, but if they were to eat an antelope or a buffalo, the food would last much longer and be able to feed more hyenas."

Shenzi nodded. "That's right! A bigger animal is always better food!"

"Will you make a bargain with me, great queen? I will leave a carcass for you at the waterhole just after sundown every week if you will promise not to eat any young cheetahs."

"Let me get this straight. If I make sure no one in my clan eats any cheetah cubs, you're going to leave food for me every week?"

"I certainly will! However, if any cheetah cubs are injured or killed from hyena attacks, I will stop leaving your weekly gift."

"Oh, I understand!" she assured me. "If anyone causes trouble for members of your species, the free food stops for ours!"

I smiled. "Do we have a bargain?"

"Yeah!" After a brief pause, she added, "But, uh, how do I know this ain't a trick?"

"Follow me to the waterhole with some of your clan members," I suggested. "If I have tricked you, they will kill me. If I have not, they will eat the buffalo with you."

"Alright! Let me get Banzai and Ed, and we'll go with you!"

She quickly summoned them, and they began following me.

"You know, Shenzi," Banzai remarked, "I don't really like this. We're going into the lions' territory. Mufasa would kill us if he found out."

"He's at Pride Rock," Shenzi argued. "You know he wouldn't come around here at this time of night! It's when we do our hunting! Besides, we aren't going too far into the Pride Lands! We're just going to the waterhole!"

Ed began laughing and pointing.

"Hey! It's the carcass!" Banzai grinned.

"We'll take it from here!" Shenzi informed me.

"Remember, if you break your word, the food stops," I reminded them. "I'll leave you to enjoy your meal."

I was famished when I finally returned to my own territory, a secluded area of wasteland. Most cheetahs prefer living among their game on the open plains, but this barren land was hated by every species in the Pride Lands. No one ever came here. For that reason, I was never bothered by wild dogs, leopards, or any other species. It was a long walk whenever I wished to go hunting or get water, but that was such a small price to pay for the safety of my cubs.

When my mate saw me, he began rubbing his head against mine. "I was worried about you."

"No need to worry," I answered. "Our cubs will be safe from attacks by lions and hyenas, and we won't have to do a bit of work to make it so."

As I explained how the lions were unwittingly providing one meal a week for the hyenas, but both species had promised not to harm any cheetah cubs, I thought about how lucky I was. Most cheetah couples stay together only a short while before they tire of each other and decide to go their separate ways, and the male never bothers taking care of the cubs. However, my mate and I had been best friends since childhood, so when we had first discussed the idea of raising a family, we had decided to stay together for life. If other cheetah couples found such an idea unusual, it was their loss.

Although we sometimes had our disagreements, I found life much more pleasant with my mate than on my own. Besides, it was so nice not having to leave the cubs on their own when I went hunting. Other cheetah mothers had to do that, and they often came home to the heartbreak of one or more of their cubs having been eaten while left unguarded. When I came home, all five of my cubs were alive and well, and my mate was there to greet me.

"You must be hungry," he remarked when I had finished my story. "You killed an impala and were offered a buffalo, yet you gave both for the sake of our family."

"I know you haven't eaten this week either," I replied.

"I'm going to catch us a snack."

"No, you're not!" I argued. "It's late. There are lions and hyenas everywhere. We'll wait until daylight and hunt like regular cheetahs."

"Caracals and servals are even smaller than cheetahs, and they manage to find food."

Despite my protests, he insisted that I had already done so much for the cubs, and we were together in an equal partnership, so it was only fair that he should contribute. I told him he had already done a great deal by watching them while I hunted, and he said now I could watch them as he hunted. (That was the only fair way we had figured out for dividing our work: We each took turns staying with the cubs as the other searched for food.)

Although the little ones slept comfortably next to me, I stayed awake, worrying about my mate. When he finally appeared an hour later, he had a springhare.

"I caught two of them!" he announced proudly. "I've already eaten mine, so this one's yours!"

I knew he was lying. He had only caught one, and he wanted me to have all of it.

" _Asante sana!_ " I yawned. "I hope I can stay awake to finish it. If not, you'll have to eat it before the scavengers scent the meat and surprise us in our sleep."

Even though I was so famished that I could have devoured the springhare in a few gulps, I slowly picked at it, drooping my head more and more. When I had eaten half, I rested my head on my paws and shut my eyes, making no effort to regain my alertness.

My mate sighed. He knew I had seen through his lie and made up one of my own. He could tell I wasn't really that tired and that I had used it as an excuse so he would be able to eat too. However, he had no choice. If he didn't want every scavenger in the area to know there were cheetah cubs nearby, he had to get rid of the scent of the fresh meat, so he finished off the springhare. When he had eaten the last bite, he lay down beside me.

" _Ninakupenda_ , _"_ he murmured drowsily.

"I love you too," I answered, drifting off to sleep surrounded by my undeserved blessings.


	3. Meerkats

**Meerkats**

I knew I was just asking for trouble. If Mufasa found out his pride was making extra kills to feed hyenas, he would be furious. If the hyenas found out the food I left for them had been killed by lions, they would accuse me of trying to increase rivalry between the two species. All it would take is the slightest error, such as the lions failing to deliver the meat at the specified time or tarrying too long in the area afterwards, and either side would gladly target my litter as revenge. I needed someone to make sure my plan was going smoothly, someone who was practically invisible. After giving the matter considerable thought, I decided to try my luck with the local meerkat colony.

When I arrived, most of the meerkats were gone. One was foraging near the burrows, but the rest had left to find food elsewhere. I lay down comfortably, observing the little creature scurrying about.

"What's the news in these parts?" I asked nonchalantly.

It flinched at the sound of my voice, rushing back to the nearest tunnel.

"You're babysitting while the rest of the colony goes out looking for scorpions and lizards, aren't you?" I continued. "That's the way among meerkats, leaving their young with a babysitter while everyone else goes out on an adventure."

The meerkat frowned. "Don't you have a guilty conscience eating someone after friendly conversation, or do you cheetahs have no souls?"

I chuckled. "Don't flatter yourself."

"If you mean I'm not good enough for you to eat, I've never had a higher compliment!"

"You never answered my question," I reminded her. "I asked if there was any news."

She sighed. "You cheetahs are so fortunate! How wonderful it must be to live alone! Even your marriages never last long! You don't have to live in large families like we meerkats or even the lions do."

I nodded sympathetically, watching a little cloud of dust underneath the nearest tree. Slowly, I began slinking toward it.

"Look out!" the meerkat warned.

It was too late. In a burst of speed, I had already pounced on my quarry, the youngest meerkat.

"Not very good at your job, are you?" I asked the babysitter. "Here." I held out my paw.

"I don't understand."

"I'm not eating this," I explained. "Take it. It's yours."

At that moment, the other meerkats arrived. Although causing trouble among the colony members had not been my original intention, I recognized an opportunity when I saw one, so I held my peace as the little meerkat scurried from my paw.

"Trying to feed my young to the cheetah, are you?!" the meerkat matriarch demanded angrily. "For this, I hereby exile you from the colony!"

This was not an uncommon punishment among meerkats. Many were temporarily forced to leave until they found their way back into their matriarch's good graces. However, not all survived that long.

"Please!" The babysitter fell to her knees. "Please don't banish me!"

"Be gone!" the matriarch ordered.

"Have you never wanted adventure?" I queried. "Now's your chance!"

The babysitter seemed to get an idea. "Hey! Wait a second! Since you don't eat meerkats, can I come with you?"

"Why?"

"Well, you see," she began, "I know you cheetahs live alone, so I could be your sentry. I could warn you if any animals were approaching to steal your food. Do you have cubs? I could be on guard duty to make sure nothing harms them! In exchange, maybe you could give me a place to stay where I'm less likely to be eaten?"

I pretended to consider the matter. "How are you at espionage?"

"I don't understand."

"Lions and hyenas hunt above ground. Meerkats hide below ground. You're also small, far less conspicuous than giraffes or elephants. I want to know about every movement of the other species around my home. Above all, I want you to befriend that ridiculous gopher that sometimes brings Zazu messages."

After thinking it over, the meerkat decided that the conditions were acceptable, so she followed me home.

My mate tilted his head. "What…?"

"She has agreed to commit necessary espionage and stand guard if we promise she will not be harmed," I explained. "We'll know what the rest of the realm is plotting before they finish their schemes!"

The meerkat's eyes widened in surprise. "I didn't think cheetah marriages lasted! I didn't know cheetahs raised cubs together!"

"Most don't," my mate replied, "and I feel sorry for them."

At first, I regretted my decision. It was a bit annoying not knowing when or where the meerkat would pop up next. However, the knowledge I gained was definitely worth a few slight inconveniences.

I shall never forget the day I met up with Zazu again. He was sitting in a tree, muttering to himself about something or the other.

"Bravo!" I greeted. "How clever the king must be! How greatly his enemies fear him!"

He glared at me. "I fail to see how the king's matters are any of your concern!"

"I know that the hyenas are growing bolder," I responded. "They even came up to Pride Rock itself a few nights ago."

"We are quite capable of defending ourselves, and mocking the king is high treason!"

"Wouldn't it be far more helpful to know where the hyenas plan to strike next?"

Zazu crossed his wings in front of him. "What do you want, scavenger?! Is it not enough that we must feed you each week?! If other animals are eating the kills the lionesses leave for you, that's no longer our problem!"

I shrugged. "I've had no trouble. However, it is as you say. You have indeed been leaving the kills, as we have bargained."

"A bargain we may forget if this insolence continues!" he warned. "You cheetahs are the fastest animals. Take care your quick tongue does not get you banished from this realm!"

"Was not my part of the bargain to cause no more trouble among lion cubs? I simply wondered if that included doing what I could to prevent other species from harming them. However, if it does not, I will silence my quick tongue and keep this information to myself. My apologies for having interfered with the king's business."

With that, I turned to go.

"One moment, madame!" Zazu flew down and perched on a rock just in front of me. "Have you been talking with the hyenas themselves?!"

"I would talk with any species if it proved beneficial, but right now, I'm hungry." I walked past him.

"Wait!" he ordered. "If you have information that would benefit the pride, I must know!"

I ignored him and continued walking.

"We'll give you an extra kill this week if the information is good!"

I stopped and turned slightly. "Three acacia groves to the west, just past the boulder. I would patrol it if I were you."

That evening, Queen Sarabi herself brought a kudu. I was so famished that I barely thanked her before I began my meal. No sooner had she left than a group of hyenas wandered into the vicinity.

"Kindly allow me to enjoy my meal in peace!" I swallowed another bite before reminding them, "This isn't my weekly tribute!"

"What if we did something else for you this week?" one suggested.

I thought a moment. "If I allow you to have this carcass, will you stay out of the Pride Lands until it's time for my regular gift to your queen?"

They agreed, and I allowed them to have my meal.

Everything about my agreement with the lions and hyenas existed together in a delicate balance. I should have known the day would arrive when the inevitable occurred.


	4. Mandrills

**Mandrills**

When the meerkat told me about the problem, I was terrified. However, I tried to avoid giving in to panic. I had to think clearly.

After the lionesses had left my weekly carcass at the waterhole, the hyenas had come at their designated time to devour it. However, Mufasa had gotten thirstier than usual and journeyed to the waterhole just in time to see the hyenas consume the last of the meat.

"We're not after lion cubs," one of the hyenas had explained. "We're just taking what's rightfully ours."

"Rightfully yours?!" Mufasa had roared. "No one left the carcass there for you!"

"It's my weekly gift," Shenzi explained. "It gets left here for me."

"It's not left for you!"

What happened next was the worst battle that had taken place in months.

When I heard the news, I knew either side would gladly kill me, and as I was out hunting the next day, I heard the whooping of hyenas. They began circling me, squealing in a staccato manner that sounded like a cross between a scream and a laugh.

"The lions tried to steal our food!" Banzai informed me angrily. "Did you put them up to that?! I think you purposely tried to set it up so Mufasa would kill us!"

"I did no such thing!" I replied. "Why would I tell the lions to steal your dinner when Queen Shenzi and I have a bargain?! I'm furious! Those accursed lions will certainly be hearing from me!"

"With us out of the way, you wouldn't have to bargain with anyone!"

Ed laughed, eyeing me hungrily. I pretended not to notice, refusing to allow myself to shudder, for rather than strangling their victims as cheetahs or lions do, hyenas eat their prey alive.

"Come now," I answered, trying to sound much calmer than I felt. "I know you hyenas are reasonable creatures."

"Yeah!" Shenzi agreed. "Reasonable! That's us!"

"If you were exiled or killed, other creatures would simply claim your territory," I explained. "They might not be nearly as clever as yourselves! Why would I regret making a bargain with those capable of logic?"

Pacified by my flattery, Shenzi suggested, "Maybe you could start leaving it closer to the Elephant Graveyard."

I smiled. "I believe that would work out nicely. The lions wouldn't dare show their hideous faces so near your home!"

"Yeah! Leave it closer! Don't forget!" Banzai concluded.

With that, the hyenas left. I thought I was out of danger, but later that same day, I found myself pinned under Mufasa's paw.

"Thank goodness!" I exclaimed before he could begin his accusations. "Those wretched hyenas have been stealing those kills that the lionesses leave for me!"

He seemed to soften, believing I wasn't to blame. "Would you like me to stand guard as you eat?"

"Thank you, but perhaps we simply need a change of location. You could leave the meals in a different place each week. We'll decide in advance where the food should be left."

Mufasa nodded. "It would work better than letting the hyenas grow accustomed to one location. Then I could keep them off my land!"

Cheetahs aren't nearly as strong as lions. It was no problem for the lionesses to kill a large animal and drag it to a certain location. However, I knew I would never be able to drag such heavy carcasses all the way to the hyenas' territory. I had to make several trips, carrying one large piece at a time. When I tired, I would watch the cubs while my mate took over. Sometimes, it took the two of us most of the night to finish delivering the meat.

One of the strangest things about life is that just when you think things couldn't possibly get any more complicated, something always happens to prove you wrong. I was finishing the remains of a gazelle I had recently killed when I saw a gourd land in front of my face, falling from the sky and missing my head by mere inches.

"Hey! You!" a voice shouted. "Are you looking for something?!"

I'd recognize that voice anywhere. It was Rafiki, the resident mystic whose antics were occasionally entertaining, but you had to be in a certain mood to be able to deal with him, and I wasn't.

"I've got something!"

Against my better judgement, I looked into the tree where he was standing. He held out a baby cheetah, younger than even my own cubs.

"Please bring it down here!" I begged. "I can't stand the thought of it falling out of that tree! We cheetahs can climb a bit, but we're not nearly as agile as leopards!"

"You are not the cub's mother," he observed. "You didn't even know whether or not you were looking for anything!"

I felt like beating my head against the tree, but Rafiki had been known to bludgeon certain animals over the head if he lost patience with them, and I didn't want to invite him to give me a migraine as well.

"I never said I was the cub's mother," I replied. "However, on her behalf, I would ask you to bring the cub back down here before it falls."

He nodded sagely. "You have a strong protective instinct for someone who claims she has no cubs of her own." Rafiki descended the tree, taking a seat in the shade as he held out the cub. "Do you not trust old Rafiki? He presents lion cubs on Pride Rock, so why do you think he would drop a cheetah cub when he is in a tree? Well, do you want this cub or not?"

"I want to return it to its mother."

"I am afraid she won't be returning."

Hiding a sigh, I asked, "Then what am I supposed to do with it? My condolences to the poor cub, for the plains are indeed cruel, but right now, I hardly need the extra responsibility of…"

"You do not want it?!" Rafiki interrupted. "Then I will take up no more of your time. Bye!"

Before he could turn to leave, I concentrated all my energy into a burst of speed that ended with me lightly pinning his tail under my paw.

"Please hand it to me."

He frowned. "I thought you just made it clear that you didn't want it."

I was losing patience at an alarming rate. "In the names of the great kings of the past, give me my cub!"

When I told my mate what had happened, he took the news rather well. Instead of scolding me for bringing home another mouth to feed, he simply smiled and said he hoped he would kill a stork the next time he went hunting because if the stork ever paid us a visit again, we'd definitely be in over our heads.


	5. Zebras

**Zebras**

We gradually fell into a routine. We asked the lions to start presenting their weekly kills of a morning, and throughout the day, my mate and I took turns carrying the carcasses to the Elephant Graveyard, piece by piece, usually finishing by noon, although sometimes it took until sundown. Our cubs were growing old enough to help carry smaller pieces, although we forbade them to cross into the hyenas' territory; they would drop the meat a certain distance from our enemies' land, and we would carry the pieces the rest of the way ourselves.

Although it broke our hearts, my mate and I taught our cubs how hyenas and lions attack. We made them play games where they took turns with one of them being the cheetah and the rest being the lions or hyenas. It was difficult watching our cubs pretend to be attacked by enemies, but my mate and I reminded each other that it was far better for them to perfect escape maneuvers with each other than be unsure of themselves when surrounded by real murderers. We also gave them small pieces of meat so they could learn to defend a kill after they practiced their hunting skills on each other.

My reward came at the end of each day: Once more, I counted six cubs beside me. Another day had passed without the cruel mortality rate taking its toll on our family.

Other cheetah mothers relished in the same blessing. I often overheard them remark to each other about how none of their cubs had been lost to lions or hyenas. I doubt any of them knew or even cared about all my efforts to keep the two species away from our own, especially since I was unpopular among my fellow cheetahs due to my "frequent bouts of unnatural behavior."

"It must be a lot of work to bribe the hyenas each week," one of my cubs remarked once when I finished dragging the last of an eland to the Elephant Graveyard. "What else do you have to do to keep us from being eaten?"

I smiled. "What else matters? You're alive!"

Hunting became even harder for a few days when my mate accidentally stepped on a scorpion. The meerkat informed us that this particular type of scorpion wasn't nearly venomous enough to kill something as large as a cheetah, but for an animal who depends on speed to bring down prey, even the slightest limp can prove disastrous. Although I was fairly skilled as a huntress, I was barely able to obtain enough food for our cubs to survive, even though my mate and I ate nothing.

When the lions brought their weekly carcass, I noticed the way my cubs looked at it longingly. The zebra would be enough meat to keep all of them fed for many days. Would I allow my cubs to starve in the presence of abundance, or would I allow them to be eaten for the crime of filling their own stomachs? It was a choice no mother should ever be forced to make.

"Half of this is ours," I told them. "We're only taking half the zebra to the hyenas."

Their eyes widened in horror. They knew there would be a terrible price if the hyenas found out about our deceit.

"Things will work out somehow," I assured the cubs. "For now, let us eat."

When they had eaten their fill, I swallowed a few mouthfuls, just enough to give me the strength for a full day's work. I set aside half of the remaining carcass for my family, including a portion for my mate. I then broke off pieces of the rest of the meat and carried it little by little to the hyenas' land.

"Kinda small for a zebra," Shenzi observed suspiciously.

"The queen deserves only the finest," I replied. "I typically bring large kills because it feeds more hyenas, but today I have brought a rare treat. This zebra is small because it's so young. You know how young zebras are more tender than the older creatures."

"Yeah!" she agreed. "Everybody knows that!"

By the time we finished our half of the zebra carcass, my mate had recovered from his limp, and he insisted that as I had assumed the role of sole hunter, he would now do the same because he wasn't about to be "one of those moronic lions who sleeps in the shade while his mate catches his food for him simply because he is male and she is female."

There is an old legend that says the reason we cheetahs have dark fur down the sides of our faces is because it is a permanent stain from all the tears shed by mothers who lose so many cubs. However, I was blessed enough to cry from happiness, for I realized one day that my cubs were already older than most cheetah cubs live to be. Yes, survival was indeed difficult at times, and yes, it was even harder when raising a family, but it was well worth every hardship just to know my cubs had lived to see this day. Despite the perils we faced, life seemed beautiful…until the day the meerkat who lived with us made a startling announcement.


	6. Cheetahs

**Cheetahs**

"Scar is king," the meerkat stated. "Mufasa is dead, and Simba is believed to be so."

I couldn't hear what my mate was muttering under his breath, but it probably wasn't anything about wishing our new king a long life and a prosperous reign.

"It gets worse," the meerkat continued. "He has placed one of his hyenas in charge of all the cubs in the kingdom, as well as caracal and serval kittens. So far, she hasn't eaten any; she claims she wants peace."

"Let her claim what she will," I responded. "We're leaving."

I was frightened, but I knew with tensions so high between hyenas and lions, it would only be a matter of time before one or both sides forgot our peace agreement and began attacking cheetah cubs. However, my mate and I formed a plan. Our family walked until we were past the lands of any animals who may have heard of Mufasa or Scar. We found a nice waterhole with plenty of quarry and laid claim to an area of land.

"We'll have to be careful," my mate remarked. "We don't know what other creatures live around here."

It was true. Before we had been established in our new home for a full hour, a huge lion approached us and brusquely demanded to know why we were on his land.

"Is this way you treat ambassadors?!" I exclaimed.

The lion scowled. "This is a new one! I must say I've never heard that excuse before!"

"We are from the land of another great king," my mate explained impatiently in his most pompous voice. "He seeks an alliance with your realm, that together, you may have the mightiest kingdom on the savanna. However, if you insist on insulting us, we shall simply tell him to offer another monarch this chance for a coalition of power!"

I looked down to hide my proud smile. Zazu himself couldn't have given a better speech!

"Very well," the lion relented. "How long may I expect the honor of the king's ambassadors in my kingdom?"

"Until the next rainy season," I answered.

He nodded. "I shall take you to meet my pride."

None of the lionesses seemed pleased to have a family of cheetahs joining them; however, we soon proved our worth. The meerkat brought information to them, just as the gopher had always done for Mufasa. During hunts, my mate and I would make sure the prey did not outrun its pursuers, and the lions would use their great strength to ensure the quarry could not outfight us. Since we were believed to be political officials, the king forbade his subjects to harm our cubs.

"Our plan is working!" my mate whispered to me one evening. "We're safe from Scar and those wretched hyenas! All six of our cubs are still alive! Who says cheetahs never prosper?"

"Do not grow proud," I warned. "Any of our fortunes may change on any given day."

Thus we drifted from kingdom to kingdom, pretending to be ambassadors or dignitaries or whatever role we believed would serve our purposes. At times, we would visit the realms of monarchs we already knew, acting as if we had visited our own king and had a message from him. We never stayed in any particular area for any longer than several weeks, for we knew that if we stayed anywhere too long, the resident lions would become suspicious.

After spending years as nomads, we finally decided to return home to see if circumstances had changed. On our way, we passed through a jungle. Thinking it would be a pleasant place to rest for a few days before continuing our journey, we lay down by one of the streams to nap. However, we soon awakened to the meerkat tapping our paws.

"What's wrong?" I yawned.

"Lion tracks."

I was on my feet in an instant. "A lion?! In the jungle?!"

My mate frowned. "I thought lions were grassland creatures that couldn't survive in jungles."

"One might say the same about cheetahs," I remarked.

"There are also tracks of another meerkat," our spy informed us. "Shall I see if I can get any information there?"

I nodded, and the meerkat hurried off.

"You should rest," my mate advised. "I'll stand guard."

"I couldn't possibly sleep now," I replied.

"Do you fear the lion that much?"

I shook my head and gestured to our cubs. "Time passes so slowly that it's hard to notice certain gradual changes. Do you realize they are cubs no longer?"

He was speechless for the longest time before replying, "Ninety percent of all cheetah cubs die before reaching adulthood, but all of ours have survived!"

Purring, we rubbed our heads against each other. I loved my mate so much, and I knew that without him, I would surely have seen my cubs die, as other cheetah mothers must do. I wished there was a way to express the gratitude I felt for all he had done, the affection that had only grown stronger during our years together. How I pitied other cheetahs who didn't have this blessing!

We gazed in admiration at the most beautiful sight on the savanna: our adult offspring. My mind wandered back over all the struggles I'd had through the years, but I knew I would gladly suffer every last one of them again for the sake of my family.

Our tender moment was interrupted when the meerkat reappeared. She informed us that the meerkat living out here was Timon, a colony reject, and the lion looked enough like the late King Mufasa to be his son.

"We're going for the throne now!" I announced. "If Scar is starving out his subjects, the lionesses will leave the Pride Lands to hunt. All we have to do is find a way to suggest this jungle to one of them. She'd eventually find Simba, and then he'd return."

"He might need some help," my mate commented. "Think we should see if our friend can find any meerkats who might know of this Timon creature?"

I nodded. "When Simba is king, we can give him enough information about other realms that he'll want to reward us. We'd tell him to run off the hyenas and leave the cheetahs in peace. More cheetah cubs would survive to see adulthood without their parents having to form fake alliances with other species who would gladly kill them."

I knew our plan would most likely lead to a great battle, but surrounded by my family, I felt only hope. In fact, I dared to hope that the day would come when the statistics would be reversed, and ninety percent would be the number of cheetahs to survive rather than the number of cubs lost.

For now, I prepared once more to find food. We had plans to make and a lot of work ahead of us. It seemed that no matter how many tasks we accomplished, there would still be more to do than could ever be done. However, it was enough just to know that for once, a family of cheetahs had managed to prosper.


End file.
